


Blood Kryptonite

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Different Types of Kryptonite, F/F, general danvers monthly, tw:blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Astra gets resurrected.





	Blood Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to an angsty song while you read this to make up for my lack of ability to write feelings :D
> 
> Takes place right after Alex fuckin' stabs Astra:

Kara had flown her aunt to the DEO, hoping against all odds that the solar radiation machine could heal her. At best, it had slowed down her death. Astra lay mortally wounded under the rays of yellow light in the Med Bay. The only sounds were the low hum of the machine, the slow beep of Astra’s heartbeat on the monitor, and Kara’s occasional sniffles.

Alex stood behind Kara, gripping the chair instead of reaching out to her sister. She had no right to try to offer comfort when it was _her_ fault Astra lay dying before them. The older Kryptonian’s vitals were low. Her body just wasn’t absorbing the rays fast enough to recover her powers…

Alex didn’t want to abandon Kara or Astra during this time, but there had to be something she could do to help boost the absorption rate… Or she could find a way to reverse the damaging radiation from green Kryptonite… _Anything_ that would help- besides time that Astra didn’t have. She couldn’t be responsible for killing Kara’s aunt. So she escaped to her lab, where she didn’t have to hear Kara’s distraught cries or Astra’s final heartbeat.

She poured over every resource regarding Kryptonite, yet most of the records at the DEO were reports _she_ had typed out. Max’s research came up fruitless as well. In a last-ditch effort, she searched through her father’s records.

And then she found it: Blood Kryptonite. Her father’s research explained it was more voodoo than science; the ritual originated from a long extinct cult. The document included the formula to create the synthetic Kryptonite and the effects.

To resurrect Astra, the Blood Kryptonite would take from the life forces around. It would be less harmful in a group, but Alex was not willing to risk Kara or J’onn getting hurt- not for something _she_ had to make right. Which meant Alex had to give up half her life forces in exchange and _that_ sounded a little terrifying. She honestly had no idea how this would work or even _if_ it would work.

Kara entered her lab an hour later, numbly informing her of Astra’s passing. Alex hugged her and then Kara broke again. Sobs racked her body and Alex could only tighten her hold, tears of her own silently spilling. _She_ had caused Kara's heartache and her sister didn't even know... Kara shuffled away, mumbling something about planning the funeral rites with her uncle and Alex made Kara promise to take J’onn as backup. Astra’s body was left at the DEO until Kara could confirm that Non had built a proper pod for Astra to return to Rao in.

With both of them gone, Alex worked hard following the formula. By the time she was finished, it was a stupid hour in the morning. The serum looked exactly like a blood sample- so at least the name was fitting…

Alex was lucky that J’onn and Kara had yet to return. She walked through the mostly empty base and closed the door to the Med Bay behind her. She hoped against logic that this would work. She had to bring Astra back…

Alex pulled the serum into a syringe, injected the Blood Kryptonite into Astra’s neck and watched the monitor displaying her lack of vitals. Nothing happened for a minute, so Alex sat by Astra and took the woman’s petrified hand in hers. How could her skin be so frozen even laying under the light?

Then a red glow pooled under the skin at the injection site.

Alex felt something prick each of her fingertips on the hand holding Astra’s. Alex tried to pull away but there was an invisible force keeping them linked. She grimaced against the discomfort, but then she watched as large gashes appeared on the back of her hand like someone had slashed a razor blade across her skin repeatedly. Each cut burned more than the last. Blood oozed out of her hand and _absorbed_ into Astra’s.

Suddenly every muscle in her body went rigid and she was paralyzed. Her eyes felt too heavy to keep open and they fluttered shut. She had to sit there like a stone, feeling the blood seep out of her. It dribbled down the side of her hand, wet and warm. It was an altogether horrible experience. Was she going to bleed to death from this magic Kryptonite?

With that, a calmness washed over her. Blood still poured like a waterfall, threading through her fingers, but she felt blissfully numb. She floated, for what felt like an eternity, almost asleep.

Astra’s hand gave a tiny squeeze before Alex sank down into unconsciousness.

When she awoke, _holy fuck_ , she felt half-dead. It was a pretty accurate assessment according to the few notes regarding the Blood Kryptonite… After she struggled successfully through her foggy mind- Astra’s hand was _warm_ in hers, applying a gentle pressure. That was a good thing.

Wait, now the hold was kinda uncomfortable.

Alex fought to open her eyes and she somehow found the strength to pull her hand away. The movement startled Astra, who groaned and shifted on the bed. But Alex looked at the back of her hand and winced at the angry red lines that stretched across; they were going to leave some wicked scars. She flexed her hand, testing the skin but the almost cauterized wounds didn't break, probably the effects of the magic. Alex twisted her head to look at the woman’s vitals, _they were climbing_. She ran a fingertip over the gashes on her hand, but had to conclude that Astra's ressurection was _totally worth it._ The time on the monitor established she had only been out a couple minutes…

“Rao’s light was warm…” Astra mumbled, her hand reached weakly for a connection, a tether. “Then I was flung back here.”

Alex grinned weakly at the Kryptonian’s pout, “Sorry.” She laced their fingers together again.

She was more than relieved to see Astra’s striking green eyes look over at her. “I died.” It was more of a question than a statement.

“You did.” Alex confirmed. She would’ve gladly explained the situation, but when she stood that drained the last of her energy. Alex immediately collapsed and slumped back into her seat.

The Kryptonian could only blink in surprise before Director Henshaw walked into the room a moment later. He faltered at seeing Agent Danvers blacked out in the chair and seeing Astra _alive_. Henshaw rushed to check on Alex, jaw clenched tight, then called for a doctor and an extra bed.

He regarded the dazed Kryptonian, “What happened?”

When she didn’t answer, he slapped a handcuff on one of her wrist and connected it to the solar dispenser. The fact that he could read her mind showed her powers had yet to return anyway.

Alex was put in a bed across the room from her and despite being exhausted, Astra never took her eyes off the woman. She was amazed by her. She remembered the blinding pain in her chest. She remembered saying goodbye to Kara. How and why had she resuscitated her?

Then Kara stormed in and swept her into a hug. Astra cried tears of joy at seeing her Little One again. Kara’s hug was too tight, but she savored the comfort. Kara sobbed into her shoulder, mumbled frantic words that she couldn’t really understand in her tired state. Astra fell asleep in the embrace.

When she woke up, Kara was still there and Alex was asleep on the bed opposite her. It distressed her that she couldn’t hear the human’s heartbeat. Kara noticed Astra’s gaze and said that Alex was just recovering from the effects of the Blood Kryptonite. The process had apparently _literally_ drained the woman’s energy and Astra balked at the length Alex had gone to revive her.

At the first low rumble of Astra’s stomach, Kara had rushed out of the room to go get food for her. Astra felt stronger, but she knew her powers hadn’t returned yet. The metal restraint on her wrist dug into her skin when she gave an experimental tug. Still weak, she struggled to push the top of the solar ray machine away from her so she could sit up properly.

Legs dangling off the side of the bed, her head cocked to the side as she watched Alex sleep. The complicated attraction she had felt for the woman since their very first meeting hit her full force. Even after Kara’s reassurances, Astra wanted to check on Alex. She didn’t understand why the woman would’ve risked her life to bring her back from the dead.

Astra rolled off of the bed and took a shaky step towards the agent. The handcuff stopped her for a moment, but she was determined to cross the small space between their beds. The solar radiation machine scraped along the floor behind her as she stubbornly dragged it to stand by Alex. Astra’s free hand came up to gently stroke up and down Alex’s arm; the human was still pale and cold to the touch.

Seeing Alex upon waking, Astra had assumed she really _had_ joined Paradise in Rao’s light. She was grateful for the brave and brilliant woman, who had all but pulled her back to Earth- back to Kara. Astra studied her beautiful face, admiring the pattern of freckles and the way her short hair fanned out on the white pillow.

Astra couldn’t help but fondly plant a kiss on the woman’s forehead. Her lips lingered too long and Alex stirred. She pulled back just enough to look into half-lidded brown eyes. She held onto the woman’s arm as her knees threatened to buckle from exhaustion.

“Agent Danvers,” She heard Alex’s quiet sigh. “You gave me an honorable death just to revive me?”

Alex looked up at her, pained. “You’re Kara’s family. I didn’t mean to- No... I didn’t want to-” Her voice wavered with guilt, unable to say the words. Astra watched as she struggled; she saw tears threatening to fall. Alex’s hand reached up to tangle in her hair, “I’m so sorry.”

“You protected your superior and then you brought me back to life. You have nothing to apologize for.” Astra let Alex tug her closer, let her nuzzle into her shoulder. She reveled in the contact, taking comfort in the touch.

“Astra…”

Alex’s grip on her hair stayed solid, kept her there bent over Alex’s bed. Then Alex shifted and she leaned up. Astra read the intent of the move and their lips met in a cautious kiss. Her Brave One was still obviously conflicted about her feelings, so Astra kissed her slow; she offered forgiveness. Alex’s breath hitched, but she kissed her again and again.

Kara entered and the tray she was carrying piled with food fell to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex will never admit it but she thinks Astra is the sexiest zombie ever.


End file.
